CAN YOU TURN OFF THE LIGHT?
by MeiAkane
Summary: Kehidupan Aomine Daiki berprofesi sebagai anggota kepolisian yang hidup bersama Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai teman satu atapnya. Aomine x Kuroko YAOI R-14


CAN YOU TURN OFF THE LIGHT?

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, investigasi kasus pencurian bank seharusnya tidak bertele-tele seperti ini, kalau bukan karena kewajiban aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja dan tidur siang. Tapi, semua telah selesai, aku mengendarai Mercedes-Benz Tiger biru tua ku menuju tempat yang ku sebut rumah, bangunan sederhana yang hanya ditempati dua orang, tempat dimana ketika aku kembali dari rutinitas penat ku, lalu membuka pintu, dan seseorang disana akan menyambutku,

"Okaerinasai, Aomine-kun", kedua manik biru menyambut ku, tak peduli hal tesebut telah mejadi kebiasaan sehari-hari, hal itu tetap menggetarkan hati ku, membuat wajah ku panas setiap pandangan kami bertemu,

"T-tadaima"

"Otsukaresamadeshita, bagaimana hari mu?", lalu kemudian kedua tangan seputih salju akan melonggarkan simpul dasi ku dan melepasnya,

"Melelahkan"

"Soudesuka, kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu, atau makan malam terlebih dahulu?", kini ia membuka dua kancing teratas seragam ku,

_Aku ingin kau_

"Makan malam.."

"Baiklah, aku telah menyiapkan teriyaki untuk makan malam di meja",

ia membawa pergi dasi itu ke kamar kami, dan aku pergi ke ruang tengah, ruang makan, ruang tv, apapun kalian menyebutnya, rumah kami memang sesederhana itu.

Pria dengan surai biru terang itu kembali, kami mulai makan bersama, ia selalu duduk disisi kanan ku, kebalikan dari ku ia makan dengan porsi lebih sedikit secara rapih dan teratur, sedangkan aku akan makan dengan berisik, sambil menonton siaran komedi di tv, sesekali tertawa dan tersedak lalu pria itu akan menyodorkan segelas air dan menepuk punggung ku lembut, berkata 'makanlah dengan benar Aomine-kun' atau hal semacam itu, lalu 5 menit kemudian aku akan tertawa sampai tersedak lagi. Setelah kami selesai makan malam, ia dengan penuh tanggung jawab, membereskan piring-piring ku, mencucinya di dapur, dan kembali dengan membawakan segelas ocha panas untuk ku, karena 'kopi tak baik untuk mu' katanya, "Bagaimana.. Hari mu?" ujar ku, Ia menyeruput tehnya dengan baik, "Hm, tanoshikatta desu" ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, semua orang kecuali dia tau betapa menawannya senyum itu, "Hee.. yokatta.." respon ku mencoba acuh, "Hari ini anak-anak bermain dengan ceria, rasanya senang melihat mereka bahagia..", ia memulai ceritanya, ini memang jauh dari karakter ku tapi setiap kali ia bercerita tentang pekerjaannya ia terlihat begitu mengesankan, aku terkadang iri dengannya yang bisa menikmati perkerjaan yang ia lakukan, "anak-anak itu mempunyai hati yang tulus.. dan mereka selalu berkata apa adanya" ia kembali menyeruput tehnya, aku merasa tersindir dengan kata-katanya, hidup dengannya sehari-hari membuatnya belajar banyak mengenai ku, bahkan lebih dari aku sendiri, "Oi.." tegur ku, ia hanya terkekeh kecil, "Gomenasai, Aomine-kun", kami tertawa kecil, bersamanya, ruangan kecil ini terasa lebih hangat, bersamanya,

"Tetsu, kau benar-benar menyukai anak kecil, ha?"

"Um.." ia mengangguk, "Aku suka sekali..."

"Apa kau mau mencoba..." aku menelan mentah-mentah rasa malu ku, walau tak bisa menahan semburat-semburat merah sialan yang menghinggapi pipi menampakan kelemahan ku, "Eh apa?" kelopak matanya mengerjap,"Anak.. Maksud ku itu.." aku kesulitan menjelaskannya, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer menjadi panas, aku menarik-narik kerah baju ku, ia masih terpaku bingung dan menunggu ku melanjutkan kalimat,"T-tentu saja kau yang melahirkannya.." ah, aku tidak tahan meredam rasa malu ini,"..." ia tak berkata apa-apa, namun wajahnya merona, jelas sekali,

"Tetsu..."

"A-Aomine-kun wa baka desu" ia memang hebat mengendalikan dirinya, tapi aku tau dia berjuang keras untuk itu,

"Hee?!"

"Secara biologis aku tidak mungkin melahirkan" ia terkekeh lagi, tapi wajahnya benar-benar merah,

Aku menariknya lebih dekat dengan ku, menyentuh pipinya, warna tangan ku kontras sekali di wajah pucatnya, menarik dagunya, mengantarkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir ku. Ku mulai dengan kecupan lembut, kemudian ia membalasnya, lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas, lidah ku menyapu bibir bawah Tetsu, meminta dibukakan pintu, ia pun mempersilahkannya masuk, dengan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher ku, sedangkan tangan ku menopang beratnya, dan yang lain masuk ke dalam t-shirt putih lelaki menawan ini, menyusuri punggungnya, lidah kami bertemu, berpaut, bergulat, di dalam, aku menyecap saliva rasa Tetsu yang manis, lebih manis dari vanilla milkshake, "Ahnn.. ahnn.." desahannya meruntuhkan tembok ku, ketika baru saja aku mau memulai untuk lebih jauh lagi, tangan putih itu menghentikan ku, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan, aku memundurkan wajah ku, menemui manik biru lelaki yang setengah mati kucintai ini sayup-sayup menatap ku, jari-jari lentiknya menyapu sudut-sudut bibir ku yang basah oleh saliva,

"Air panas.." gumamnya,

"Hah?!" tak mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan,

"Hku telah menyiapkan air panas untuk mu mandi, cepatlah sebelum dingin.."

_Konyol sekali_

"Ttaku—" aku melepaskan tubuh pria itu dan beranjak pergi mandi dengan kecewa.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan ku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, namun seluruh ruangan sudah gelap, satu-satunya cahaya datang dari celah-celah pintu kamar kami, aku pun pergi kesana, membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan pemandang yang ku lihat, Tetsu... Ia menyembunyikan tubuh putihnya, yang ku yakin, tak lagi terbalut sehelai benang pun, melihat dipojok kamar pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan terlipat rapih, ia terduduk diatas futon kami, menarik selimut setinggi dada, ia terlalu menawan saat ini, hal lain yang ku yakini adalah Tetsu telah menyalakan AC namun auranya malah membuat ku merasakan sensasi panas yang menggelitik, lihatlah Kuroko-san, maksud ku.. ia seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, bisa menggoda ku seperti ini, kalian mungkin mengenal Kuroko, tapi warui na, Tetsu hanya menampilkan sisi dirinya yang lain ini padaku, aku menyunggingkan senyum nakal ku, dengan wajah yang merona ia berkata, "Aomine-kun, bisa kau matikan lampunya?".


End file.
